Their Making and Downfall
by InterruptedProgress
Summary: Bella Swan could be the making or breaking of the Cullen family, but it's their choice to decide their fate. Rated for Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A product of Writer's Block. Set during New Moon. R&R Please! **

**Their Making and Downfall-**

It had started with a leap.

As the phrase had always gone, you are just a hop, skip, and jump away.

That's exactly where Bella Swan was at the moment.

Staring down into the murky water about a mile below her, where the waves crashed against the rocks and the sea could never remain still, she knew that this was where her fate would lie. This was her destiny, since her reason for living had been taken away from her.

Yes, Bella Swan was exactly where she wanted to be.

Just a hop, skip, and jump away from her destiny.

**-----------------------**

It had all started with a leap.

As the phrase had always gone, you are just a hop, skip, and jump away.

This was just the hop.

Alice Cullen was currently staring at the pair of six-month-old shoes in her hand and wondering absent-mindedly why she hadn't bought another pair, before sighing and placing them back in the box.

The answer was simple. She just wasn't in the mood to shop.

She shook her head despondently before a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, engulfing her in a loving embrace. Alice leaned into her husband, trying to forget why she wasn't in the mood to shop, when everything around her faded away and she was no longer standing in her closet.

Alice watched as her best friend whispered a final goodbye to her life before leaping off of the cliff and into the murky waters below.

Back in the present, she could hear her husband screaming her name, calling her back into reality.

Yet nothing could shake off the horror of the future.

Alice Cullen sobs in her husband's arms and manages to choke out one word.

"Bella."

**----------------------------**

It had all started with a leap.

As the phrase had always gone, you are just a hop, skip, and jump away.

This was the skip.

Rosalie Hale sat before her mirror, attempting to admire her ethereal beauty.

However, Rosalie's heart just wasn't in it today.

Angered, she throws her brush at the wall, causing a small hole, and storms out of her room to find her husband. As she passes Alice's room she hears the whispers of a vision and a smile spreads across her face.

Rosalie Hale whips out her cell phone and scrolls through her contacts.

**--------------------------**

It had all started with a leap.

As the phrase had always gone, you are just a hop, skip, and jump away.

This was the jump.

Edward Cullen was sitting inside of an attic somewhere in South America, curled up in a ball and waiting for death.

He had left and now his angel had moved on. All because of those four words.

"You. Don't. Want. Me."

How he wished he could take back every lie that he had told her. The blackest of blasphemy to denounce his love for her. He was brought from his self-loathing with the ring of his phone. Hesitantly, he answered and addressed his sister.

Then-

His world fell.

Edward Cullen gathered up the last amount of strength he had left and booked a flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this, but than I found that there was more of this story to be told, please tell me if you like it. R&R!**_  
_

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_  
_

_A Forgone Conclusion_

Alice Cullen knows the future.

She knows its secrets and she knows of its fickleness.

Yes, Alice Cullen knows it well.

She had seen her future mate and loved him before he knew her. She had seen her future family and chose the paint for her walls before she even had a room. She had seen her brother's future love before they had even met and she had seen their wedding before he had even proposed.

But Alice Cullen had not seen this.

And it killed her.

She wishes that she had been able to stop her brother from leaving. She wishes that she had been able to stop her husband from attacking her best friend. But most of all, she wishes she hadn't planned that party.

Alice Cullen stares absently through the windshield as she drives Carlisle's Mercedes through the familiar forest of Forks. She has to do something to prove herself wrong, to prove that Bella is still alive.

But Alice knows she isn't.

Because Alice Cullen knows the future,

And what she sees frightens her.

-------------------------------

_A Fate Worse Than Death_

Edward Cullen is dead.

And he knew that he was.

It was only his body that remained, but he knew how to fix that.

Edward Cullen stands in the alleyway hidden in darkness with his shirt discarded on the ground, and watched as the humans continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

As if she hadn't died.

He flinched in pain that she was no longer here, while he remained.

But not for long.

Edward Cullen listened as the giant clock in the town square began to ring, with each toll bringing him closer to death. Closer to her.

His angel.

His light.

His hope.

His reason.

His soul.

His life.

His joy.

His air.

His purpose.

His love.

His everything.

His Bella.

Edward Cullen steps into the sunlight.

_----------------------------------------- _

_A Little Knowledge Is A Dangerous Thing_

Rosalie Hale is beautiful.

Rosalie Hale is a monster.

Something she tells herself repeatedly as she sits motionless in front of her mirror while somewhere in the back round she can hear the cries of her mother, feel the depression emitted from her brother, remember the anger of her sister and in her mind's eye can see the face of her father. Accusing, betrayed, and angry.

And why is it accusing, betrayed, and angry? Rosalie asks herself.

Because of the _human_ and the death of their precious Edward.

But that isn't what hurts the most.

That Emmett could not look at her anymore.

That is what made her realize two things.

Rosalie Hale is beautiful.

Rosalie Hale is a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tell me what you think... **

**Their Making and Downfall-**_  
_

_Hope Is The Denial Of Reality_

Esme Cullen was in denial.

Esme Cullen was in Denali.

Denial Denali Denial Denali Denial Denali

Esme Cullen stood on the porch of her home in Denali, watching as the sun had begun to set behind the Alaskan landscape.

Twlight.

She turned her attention to the road and waited.

Edward should be coming home soon and he should be bringing Bella with him. He would drive up to the house and bring her daughter with him and tell Esme that it was all a joke and that he was fine.

So Esme waited and watched.

Watched and waited.

She refused to believe that she had lost another child.

Two children.

Isabella and Edward

Edward and Isabella

Her family was just being cruel and lying to her.

Her son was not dead and he was coming home, would be there any moment.

And she truly believed this.

Because…

Esme Cullen was in denial.

Esme Cullen was in Denali.

_----------------------------------------- _

_Failure Is Not Falling Down But Refusing To Get Up_

Carlisle Cullen-

A compassionate father

A loving husband

A complete failure

Carlisle Cullen stared blankly at the computer screen that told him when his next patient's appointment was. He read the words, they flitted through his mind, but they meant nothing.

His son was gone.

His daughter was dead.

And his family was broken.

All his hours in the hospital, and not enough at home; perhaps this was his punishment for his existence. The lives he had saved were not enough to repay the Lord for the souls he had taken away.

He was a monster. There was no denying it any longer.

For the first time in a long time, he placed his head in his hands and attempted to cry.

Carlisle Cullen-

A compassionate father

A loving husband

A complete failure


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chapter, but its shorter than the others. I think there are about three more chapters left, but there might be more... R&R please.  
**_

**Their Making and Downfall**_**-**_

_Only the strong will survive_

Emmett Cullen is strong.

He could lift cars over his head without effort.

He could crush trees with a single punch.

He was so strong that he put Superman to shame.

But even he has his kryptonite.

Emmett Cullen stood in the forest, hidden from the eyes of his prey. The Grizzly bear was oblivious that it had become his next victim. He waited for the opportune moment before springing out of his hiding place and landing beside the startled bear. The Grizzly rose on its hind legs and roared furiously at the vampire. Normally, he would have played with his food, but Emmett Cullen was not in the mood to mess around. He wasn't even hungry, he wasn't happy, and he most certainly wasn't playful.

Emmett Cullen was angry.

Why had he allowed his family to leave?

Why had she jumped?

Why did he have to lose his baby sister?

Why did his brother die?

Why had his wife betrayed them?

Why couldn't he be strong enough?

He lunged forward and ripped apart the bear, before falling too his knees to cry tearlessly.

Emmet Cullen is strong.

He could lift cars over his head without effort.

He could crush trees with a single punch.

But he could not hold his family together.

Because Emmett Cullen is strong-

Just not strong enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is Jasper's section. R&R please!**

**Their Making and Downfall**

_You can't drown your sorrows; they always float to the surface._

Jasper Hale understood

You could lie with words.

You could pretend with actions.

But you could not hide your feelings.

Jasper Hale sat dejectedly in his study, attempting to block out the emotions that were attacking him from all directions. The book that sat in his lap lay there forlornly as his guilt grew with each day.

If it had not been for him, his family wouldn't be broken.

If it had not been for him, his brother would still be alive.

If it had not been for him, his sister wouldn't have jumped.

If it had not been for him, his family would never have left.

If it had not been for him, his Alice would have been happy.

He winced at the last thought, knowing that it was true. No matter how much she may say that she loved him, he could see that she was no longer happy, and it was now, that everything has been lost, that he knew the truth.

He would always be a monster, and that Alice could never be happy with him.

Jasper Hale fought back the sobs that threatened to overtake his body as he silently slid open the window. "If it would make you happy…" he whispered quietly before slipping out into the darkness.

He knew that she would be happier without him.

Because…

Jasper Hale understood.

You could lie with words.

You could pretend with actions.

But you could not hide your feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, here is Alice's POV.**

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_ It's not what if, it's what now_

Alice Cullen lives three ways.

Dwelling on the past.

Ignoring the present.

And focusing on the future.

Alice Cullen sits in the middle of her dark and empty bedroom. No longer will she smile, for she has no reason to.

Jasper had left her.

But not completely.

She could still see him in visions, so that is how she now lives. Despite the horrors that she sees there, she stays in the future, as near to him as may get.

For she will never leave his side, even if it is only in her mind.

Refusing the pleas of her "family" as she could no longer think of them as such, she refuses to leave her room, and her visions, and her mate.

It is there that she sits, day after day, unmoving and unblinking, hoping for that glimpse of her husband who no longer wants her.

Alice Cullen lives three ways.

Dwelling on the past.

Ignoring the present.

And focusing on the future.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry that this update took so long. Thanks to all who have been reviewing! R&R please!_

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_Blood is betrayal. Death is Destiny._

Jasper Hale has hope.

He may be invincible,

but even vampires can die.

Jasper Hale crouches in the shadows of the alley. He is at his beginning awaiting his end. The heat of the southern night doesn't effect him as he lowers himself to spring when the moment comes.

Just a few more.

A slight breeze blows past him, carrying the scent of his next victim- a human. His bright red eyes darken as the human nears.

Just a few more.

He does it quickly- not wishing to cause his target more pain than necessary. The hot liquid flows down his throat, more appetizing than any animal blood has ever been. The thought makes him sick.

Just a few more.

He doesn't bother to hide the body. He wants it to be found. The more found the better. The more found, the more quickly it would be over. He was so close; the humans were suspicious and _they_ were coming.

Just a few more.

He steps out into the moonlight, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes that glinted dangerously. His task was almost complete and he would soon be at peace. He went out in search of his next target.

Target, not meal.

He would never disgrace _her_ in such a way.

His heart clenches as her face appears in his mind and he fights a pain that threatens to tear him apart. Was this how his sister had felt when they left? He shakes his head and continues onward, his mission foremost in his mind.

Just a few more.

A childlike laughter is heard from behind him and his ears pick up the swishing of cloaks nearby. He stops and a sardonic smile threatens to break across his face when a small voice calls from behind him.

"Mr. Hale." Jane says, but he doesn't turn to face her, nodding his head ever so slightly as an acknowledgment. "You've been expecting us." She stated boredly.

Again he nods.

"Why is it that this family insists on breaking the rules in order for their demise? Would it not be easier to kill yourselves?" Her voice held no curiosity, but rather frustration.

He doesn't answer.

She sighs before a wicked smile overspreads her face. "This won't be painless."

Jasper Hale refuses to scream as his mind begins its torture, he embraces the pain, allowing darkness to engulf him as his last thought flits through his mind.

_I love you, Alice._

Jasper Hale had hope.

He may have been invincible,

but even vampires can die.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Another chapter, again thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is one of Alice's visions (A vision in verse) and is predicting what is next to come. _**R&R!**_  
_

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_A vision in verse._

Kindness surpassed by no other,

Hides the broken heart of a mother.

Beauty truly is skin deep,

For no one knows what lies underneath.

Sanity's smile has long since passed.

She should have seen it wouldn't last.

Strength of body must be overlooked,

To see the pain he undertook.

Compassion's patience is running out,

Now he wishes to scream and shout.

If only this family hadn't left,

Good intentions are not always best.

A prick of the finger is all it took,

To rewrite their lives; to rewrite the book.

A step towards the edge

A step towards the end

Decisions and choices

No chance for amends

Time for apologies long since passed

The gauntlets been thrown- the votes have been cast.

A mate for a mate

Together they fall.

Crazed and disillusioned-

The end of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, here in the next chapter. **R&R!**_

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_The very essence of instinct is that it's followed independently of reason._

Rosalie Hale was frightened.

It was a silly emotion,

She was a vampire;

Nothing could hurt her…

But there was no denying the fear that coursed through her veins.

Rosalie Hale fidgets nervously on the sofa.

Everyone has gone hunting and she has been left alone-

Almost.

Her sister is here, for she would never leave.

It is just her and Alice.

Alice and her.

A chill slowly runs down her spine.

She laughs nervously to herself. She has no reason to be frightened- especially not of her sister. She crosses her legs and reaches for a nearby magazine, flipping through idly, barely glancing at the inferior humans who dare to call themselves beautiful.

She hears movement from upstairs- the first in months from Alice's room. She stiffens slightly before silently berating herself for being so silly.

She hears the door being opened and then slammed shut.

Her foot begins to shake as she flips through the magazine.

The stairs squeak as her sister makes her way down.

She glances nervously towards the door from the corner of her eye.

"Rosalie." She slowly turns her head towards the door and her eyes widen as she takes in what used to be Alice Cullen.

Her sister's eyes are pitch black from her refusal to hunt, but Rosalie can still see the crazed expression that resides there.

"He's gone Rosalie." She doesn't like how Alice says her name, nor does she like the tone in her voice.

This is not her sister.

Alice takes a step forward and she takes one back.

"He's gone Rosalie." Alice repeats, taking another step forward.

"He's gone Rosalie." Another.

"He's gone Rosalie." She is frozen in fear, the instinct to take flight making itself known as Alice takes another step forward.

"She's gone Rosalie." She does not know whom the "she" Alice is referring to, but her eyes widen as Alice takes another step forward to whisper in her ear.

"They're gone Rosalie."

Rosalie Hale does not have time to react before Alice begins to rip her to pieces.

Rosalie Hale had been frightened.

It was a silly emotion,

She was a vampire;

Nothing could hurt her...

She should not have denied the fear that coursed through her veins.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: It has been a while since I updated, but I was having trouble writing this chapter._

* * *

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

Emmet Cullen is beyond.

He is beyond caring

He is beyond living

He is beyond repair.

Emmett Cullen stands in the airport, the humans' scents filling his senses causing his eyes to darken and his throat to burn with thirst. His eyes follow a small girl as she holds her father's hand and makes her way towards the terminal.

A small smile creeps onto his face.

It was not his usual smile, the one he had used when he was carefree. The one he had used when he cared.

No.

Emmett smiles with a purpose that would make any man run in fear- human or otherwise. He takes a step forward, towards the same terminal as the girl and her father. His presence in the terminal makes the humans uneasy, he notes with satisfaction.

He sits and waits, his smile still in place, until his flight begins to board. He takes a seat behind the little girl and her father, who fidgets uneasily in his seat.

His smile widens.

The plane's door closes, trapping the humans and sealing their fate.

He will get his revenge.

Rosalie was dead, murdered by his sister.

His sister had disappeared.

Both his brothers were gone.

His family was beyond repair,

Death replacing eternity.

From their joy sprung tragedy

And now it was his turn.

He will not prolong their deaths. In fact, he thinks, he will be doing them a favor by draining them. It will be quicker than the crash that will soon follow.

From fire he was born and from fire would he die.

He continues to smile as the plane begins its final trek down the runway; the humans' hearts are pounding as their long forgotten instincts tell them of the danger they are in.

But it is too late.

The plane ascends as the screams begin.

Emmett Cullen was beyond.

He was beyond caring.

He was beyond living.

He was beyond repair.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I finally got this chapter written and now there is only one more to go. Please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_Motherhood is the beginning and the end of love._

Esme Cullen knew love.

What had once been her greatest gift,

Was now her heavy burden.

It was hard to love someone who was no longer there.

Esme Cullen stood at the edge of the earth, her once warm presence abandoned for a newer, colder demeanor.

The cliffs had always been haunting for her.

It had been where she had decided to end her life.

It had been where her life had begun.

Ironically enough it was where her daughter had ended her life

And now as she stood at her beginning with her end so near

All Esme wanted to do was cry.

The last time she had been at the cliffs she mourned for the loss of one.

Now she mourned for the loss of seven.

Her baby, her sons, and her daughters.

She scowled at the dark waters below, hating at how the waves mocked her pain. How easily they crashed against the rocks with reckless abandon. How easily they had taken away her daughter.

But no matter their strength, she was stronger.

And it killed her.

For the first time since she had met her husband, Esme wished for the freedom that came with humanity. She had not been chained to this earth then. She had always had the choice of leaving.

Death was no longer at her disposal.

She was not capable of the acts her children had committed in their depression. She wouldn't be able to leave Carlisle alone, no matter how much her heart ached at the thought of another moment.

She had to be strong.

She turned away from the edge, turning her back on the murky depths. It does no good to dream of death.

But she was no longer alone.

Esme Cullen's eyes widened as she took in the snarling wolf before her, his teeth bared and body crouched. She knew that this would be her end, but even as her husband's face came to mind, she could not make herself regret this.

She had long ago lost her will to live. She would be lying if she said she hadn't. There was no longer joyful laughter emanating from the house that she used to call home.

Home no longer because all that had made her life worth living were gone and now she had her own chance for her bittersweet ending.

And as the beast leapt towards her, she smiled.

Esme Cullen knew love.

What had once been her greatest gift,

Was now her heavy burden.

It was hard to love someone who was no longer there.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter in this story. I know that this was an incredibly depressing story, but I wanted to show what might have happen if Bella had jumped for her death that day. Her decisions triggered a domino effect ending in the destruction of the Cullen family, but their decision in leaving ended up in their downfall. I hope you enjoyed- or rather liked this story. Please review and tell me what you think, any criticism is welcome_

* * *

**Their Making and Downfall-**

_All good things must come to an end._

Carlisle Cullen is at peace.

Carlisle Cullen is in pieces.

It was over.

He knew that.

And now that he accepted it he was ready for the next step.

The last step.

He took one last look at the large white mansion. No longer would the voices of his children echo throughout the clearing. He was alone, left only with the memories of what had once been.

Of what could have been.

No longer would his son's music soothe his nerves.

No longer would his wife's touch awaken the man in him from so long ago.

No longer would his daughter's tenacity test his patience.

No longer would his son's booming laughter greet his ears.

No longer would his daughter's cheerful demeanor light up his day.

No longer would his son's quiet presence comfort him.

No longer would his daughter's heart beat for them all.

He shook his head, knowing that years from now no one would remember him, or his family, or his purpose.

All that would be left was this white house.

And he had accepted it.

Carlisle Cullen stepped into his car and headed towards the airport.

After all, Aro did owe him a favor.

Carlisle Cullen was at peace.

Carlisle Cullen was in pieces.

--

_**Seven months earlier...**_

Alice Cullen stood at the head of the table, grinning broadly as her family gathered around her.

"I think we should throw Bella a birthday party..."

**Fin.**


End file.
